


Maybe the rain isn't that bad

by ChimMochi08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Library, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, OOC, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuto as a wingman, kuroakaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/pseuds/ChimMochi08
Summary: Kuroaka weekDay 3: Rain“Akaashi, you know life isn’t about waiting for the rain to stop, it’s about learning to dance in the rain” Kuroo says as he puts his hand again in front of Akaashi. “Can I have this dance in the rain?” Kuroo asks.Confessions in the rain is quite cliche, yet sweet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 23





	Maybe the rain isn't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt so much ahhhh I really did enjoy writing this one ^~^. I may have some mistakes since english is not my first language >.< but I do hope you all enjoy this ^O^/

The loud pitter-patter echoed throughout the library, waking up the ebony-haired man, Akaashi groans as he slowly opens his eyes. He was met with books and papers in front of him. He rubs his eyes as his right-hand reaches out for his glasses. After putting his glasses on, he looked around and found no one in the library. Then his gaze falls into the window, and all he can see is the darkness outside with droplets of rain pouring down. 

“What time is it” Akaashi mutters as he opens his phone and sees that it was nearly 6 in the evening. “Oh, I slept for an hour” Akaashi says. 

Then, he heard a loud rumble of thunder, and he sighs as the rain outside poured harder. “I have an umbrella, so I’ll be fine” Akaashi says as he reaches for his bag and searches for his umbrella. However, there was no umbrella in his bag, causing Akaashi to frown. He knew he packed an umbrella earlier. 

“Oh, Akaashi hey, you are out this late” Someone behind him says, causing Akaashi to look behind him. 

“Ah Konoha hi, I fell asleep that’s why I am still here. What about you?” Akaashi asks as Konoha sits across from him. 

“I see, and I have library duties today and are you heading out now?” Konoha asks. 

“I was but I couldn’t find my umbrella, and I swear I took one earlier before I left my house” Akaashi says. 

“Oh, you mean your owl umbrella right? Bokuto took it saying he borrowed it” Konoha says. Akaashi sighs in defeat as he pulls his phone, and there it was a text message from Bokuto. 

**Fr: Bokuto-san**

_ Hey Hey Hey! Akaaaaaashi I borrowed your umbrella while u were sleeping! don’t worry I’ll bring it to u tomorrow!!!! Thanks (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+ _

“I see that Bokuto just took it without your permission” Konoha amusingly says as Akaashi just starts packing his stuff up. 

“He better buy me some food, or I’ll revoke my friendship card on him” Akaashi says. 

Konoha snorts as he can already predict Bokuto’s misery, “By the way, how are you going back to your apartment? It’s raining cats and dog” Konoha says.

“I’ll just run and thankfully my backpack is waterproof” Akaashi replies.

“I can lend you my umbrella if you want? The rain will probably be over soon” Konoha offers, but Akaashi shakes his head.

“I’m good thank you though, and my apartment is just 10 minutes away” Akaashi says as he takes off his glasses.

“If you say so, take care and be safe out there” Konoha says, not pushing the offer since he knows Akaashi is stubborn.

“I will, thank you and I’ll see you tomorrow” Akaashi says as he stands up after placing his glasses safely on his backpack, ready to leave.

“Yeah, see you” Konoha bids him as Akaashi smiles then goes. 

~

Standing underneath the foyer in the chilly night is not what Akaashi planned earlier. Akaashi sighs as he tries to adjust his hood to cover his head. “I swear to god if I get sick, I will purposely pass my sickness to Bokuto-san” Akaashi grumbly says as he stares at the pouring rain.

“Now now~ that is just mean, Akaashi” A deep and husky voice to his left says.

Akaashi turned to look at that person, and his breath was caught in his throat as he saw who it was. Standing underneath a crimson umbrella is a tall man with messy hair that’s all over his head. He was wearing a dark red shirt along with a black jacket. Then, black jeans and a red converse to finish his look. Akaashi tries not to drool at the sight. After all, it was Kuroo Tetsurou, or in other words, the man Akaashi is simping for. “Kuroo-san, what are you doing out here?” Akaashi asks, trying not to stare too much.

“Why, we have such a lovely night right now, of course, I gotta go out” Kuroo says as he walks closer to where Akaashi is.

“How about you?” Kuroo adds as he stops in front of Akaashi.

“I’m on my way home” Akaashi replies.

“Without an umbrella?” Kuroo asks as he raises one of his eyebrows.

“Bokuto-san borrowed mine” Akaashi says.

“Borrowed?” Kuroo asks, knowing fully well that Bokuto doesn’t borrow stuff.

“My bad, let me rephrase that. He stole my umbrella while I was sleeping” Akaashi says, causing Kuroo to laugh. His laughs sound like a dying cat, but Akaashi can’t help but feel like he is in cloud 9 whenever he hears Kuroo laugh or even just any noise he makes.

“I see, well you’re not planning on running home in this rain now are you?” Kuroo asks.

“Well I’ll survive, it’s only 10 minutes” Akaashi nonchalantly says.

“That’s not good. You’ll get sick” Kuroo worriedly says.

“That’s good then so that I can pass it on Bokuto-san” Akaashi says.

“Please don’t, I will suffer since I am his roommate, now how about I walk you home?” Kuroo offers with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“O-Oh um is that okay?” Akaashi asks as his cheeks flush in red.

“Of course, it will benefit the both of us don’t it” Kuroo smirks, causing Akaashi to roll his eyes. 

“Nevermind, I think I can handle running while it’s raining” Akaashi says as he was about to turn around, Kuroo stops him as he takes Akaashi’s hand and pulls him. Akaashi yelps as he stumbles into Kuroo, with his free hand landing on Kuroo’s chest.

“Now now, Akaashi-kun, I don’t want you to get sick” Kuroo says as Akaashi blushes as he notices that they are really close.

“F-Fine then” Akaashi says as he quickly straightens up, removing his hand on Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo lets go of his hand.

“Okay then lead the way” Kuroo says, and Akaashi just nods as they start walking underneath the rain. 

The only sounds both can hear is the pitter and patter of the rain. Akaashi couldn’t believe the situation he was in. ‘This looks like from a shoujo manga’ Akaashi thought as he felt his cheeks heat up again. Akaashi met Kuroo through Bokuto, and ever since that fateful day, all Akaashi thinks about is him. Konoha and Kenma tend to tease him about it, but Akaashi doesn’t mind; as long as he can experience moments like these, he is fine being Kuroo’s friend. Though being more is of course better than being friends.

“Hey, is that a park?” Kuroo asks, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah why?” Akaashi asks as he looks at the deserted park; it’s quite dark as the street lights are dim due to the rain. Kuroo grins at Akaashi and then he takes his hand and pulls him towards the empty park.

“K-Kuroo-san!” Akaashi exclaims as he follows Kuroo since he is being pulled. Then, Kuroo stops in front of the small water fountain in the center of the park.

“Look, I’m kind of wet, so much for not trying to be sick” Akaashi says, then he looks at Kuroo, who is staring at him in awe.

“Um can I have your bag for a sec?” Kuroo asks, causing Akaashi to look at him confusingly. 

“Why?” Akaashi asks.

“Just trust me okay?” Kuroo says, and Akaashi is weak. He sighs as he gives Kuroo his backpack.

“Thanks, now stay there” Kuroo then runs off with the umbrella and Akaashi’s bag, leaving Akaashi under the pouring rain without protection. The cold rain is seeping on his clothes as Akaashi frowns. 

“KUROO! What the-” Akaashi yells as he sees Kuroo putting Akaashi’s backpack on the bench and using the umbrella to protect it. 

“What the heck are you doing?! Now we are both wet” Akaashi says as he sees Kuroo walking back towards him. Both are drenched, but Kuroo just smiles as he starts to skip towards Akaashi.

“Come on now, let’s have some fun” Kuroo says as he turns around with arms widespread. Akaashi smiles as he finds it very cute.

“It won’t be much fun when the two of us will be in bed sick” Akaashi protested despite his eyes softening at the sight of Kuroo. Kuroo’s hair is finally all down due to the rain. Kuroo smiles as he stops in front of Akaashi. “What now?” Akaashi asks.

“Can I have this dance?” Kuroo asks as he slightly bows and offers his hand to Akaashi. 

Akaashi blushes, “Um there’s no music” he mutters as his heart is beating faster than ever.

“Then, I’ll sing” Kuroo says as he looks up to Akaashi.

“U-Uh I-I don’t think this is a good idea Kuroo-san, we’re both drenched, and I don’t think the rain will stop any moment” Akaashi bit his lip as he really wants to let Kuroo take him away into the night, but then again he doesn’t wish for him to get sick too.

“Akaashi, you know life isn’t about waiting for the rain to stop, it’s about learning to dance in the rain” Kuroo says as he puts his hand again in front of Akaashi. “Can I have this dance in the rain?” Kuroo asks.

Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat; then he smiled as he took Kuroo’s hand. “I would love to” Akaashi replies. Kuroo grins as he pulls Akaashi closer, placing his left hand on Akaashi’s waist and intertwining his other hand with Akaashi’s hand. At the same time, Akaashi places his free hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. Akaashi looks away as he feels his whole face turning red due to the proximity.

“Do you have any song requests?” Kuroo asks as they both start swaying.

“U-Uh not really, just sing something” Akaashi says, refusing to look at Kuroo.

“I’ll start singing when you look at me” Kuroo grins.

Akaashi doesn’t have a choice, so he looks at Kuroo. His blue-ish green eyes meeting hazel eyes. “Okay I’m looking now, do your worst, I guess” Akaashi says lowkey hoping that Kuroo is tone-deaf so he wouldn’t fall in love more, but who is he kidding whether Kuroo is tone-deaf or not, he is still falling harder.

Kuroo smiles at him before he starts singing. “Wise men say only fools rush in” Kuroo’s eyes never left Akaashi’s, and Akaashi feels like he is going to pass out any second. The mellifluous voice of Kuroo is the only thing Akaashi can hear as if they are transported in a world of their own.

“But I can’t help falling in love with you” Kuroo continues as the two start waltzing-with the box step routine- as the rain continues to pour down. Kuroo then twirls Akaashi, and Akaashi smiles as he complies with the step.

“Oh, shall I stay? Would it be a sin” Kuroo sways them slowly as he pulls Akaashi closer to him. Now, both stopped moving as their distance is nearly closed. “Oh, if I can’t help falling in love with you” Kuroo sings, even if they are not moving anymore.

The two are just staring at each other, with their heartbeats syncing up as they beat the same melody with their feelings. Kuroo lets go of Akaashi’s waist as he places his hand on Akaashi’s cheek. All Akaashi can feel is the warmthness on his cheek and his other hand. Akaashi is still looking up at Kuroo as Kuroo finally asks him a question. “Can I?” Even though it wasn’t elaborated, both knew what he was asking for.

“Please” Akaashi whispers as he leans up, meeting Kuroo halfway. Akaashi closes his eyes as their lips finally meet; he can feel so much warmth. There were no fireworks or anything in the shoujo manga, but there was the taste of comfort, home, and so much love. Both are smiling through the kiss as they wish for this moment to be forever. When they finally pull away, both cheeks are colored in a shade of a rose.

“Hey” Kuroo breathlessly says.

“Hi” Akaashi replies with his heart still beating fast.

“I really like you, you know” Kuroo says as he fumbles with Akaashi’s fingers.

“Hmm, I really like you too” Akaashi softly says as he looks at Kuroo.

“Yeah?” Kuroo smirks.

“Yeah, even though you are a pain in the ass” Akaashi says.

“Hey! Don’t be mean to your boyfriend” Kuroo pouts as Akaashi laughs.

“Boyfriend? Since when?” Akaashi asks.

“Akaashiii” Kuroo whines as he buries his head between Akaashi’s neck and shoulder.

“Well, you haven’t asked me” Akaashi retorts.

Kuroo lets go as he kneels in front of Akaashi, as he takes both Akaashi’s hand. “Akaashi Keiji, the most beautiful and sarcastic human ever, I am absolutely in love with you- will you be my boyfriend?” Kuroo asks as Akaashi’s smile never leaves his lips.

“Yes” Akaashi replies as he leans down to capture Kuroo’s lips one more time. Kuroo happily obliged as he tilted up to meet Akaashi halfway.

The new couple didn’t even realize that it stopped raining; even though they are both drenched in the rain, they can only feel the overwhelming happiness and warmth that’s coming from their hearts for each other.

  
  


**The End**

Bonus: 

_ Earlier that day- _

“Oya? Akaashi is sleeping peacefully” Bokuto mutters as he sees his friend sleeping with their head on the table. It was quiet in the library. The only sounds that can be heard is the rain outside. Bokuto grins as he comes up with a brilliant idea, slowly and carefully he opens Akaashi’s bag and takes the owl umbrella. “You’ll thank me later” Bokuto says as he puts the bag back in its place. Then, he left the library with two umbrellas and he proceeded to call someone. 

“Hey hey hey! Bro I need help” Bokuto excitedly says, not even waiting for a greeting from the other person on the phone. 

“Bo? What happened? Are you okay?” A worried voice asks. 

“I’m okay Kuroo, it’s just that I left my umbrella so like can you pick me up in front of the library?” Bokuto asks. 

“Oh, sure I don’t mind though I’m at Kenma’s apartment so I’ll be there around 15 minutes, is that okay?” Kuroo asks. Bokuto looked at his phone for the time and it was 5:30, he figured that Akaashi will wake up around six, or he can ask Konoha since his shift is going to start in a few. 

“Sure! That’s fine! I can wait~” Bokuto smirks as he can feel his plan is successfully working. 

“Okay, I'll text you when I’m near” Kuroo says. 

“Thanks a bunch bro! Love you~” Bokuto exclaims, causing Kuroo to chuckle. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m just the best and love you too” Kuroo replies before hanging up. 

“Okay, time to leave” Bokuto opens his umbrella and starts walking away from the library. 

_ Present time-  _

“Hmm I wonder if Kuroo got Akaashi '' Bokuto wonders as he lounges on the couch with Akaashi’s umbrella sitting on top of the coffee table. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo~ I hope it is the right amount of fluffiness *^* I just really think that rainy days are really good at romantic tropes and such~ but um yeah I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Feel free to scream @ me on my twt: sweetkuroken 
> 
> Have a great day!!! 
> 
> (And if are all wondering what happened after that, they both got sick sksksksk, sick but happily in love-)


End file.
